


Bang, bang.

by oops (to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool can't die but wants to, Gen, Gun Violence, Healing, Immortality, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tired Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are/pseuds/oops
Summary: Wade is tired.He hopes, maybe this time, he won't wake up.orHa, sucks to be suicidal and immortal.





	Bang, bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that was sitting on my docs.  
> Maybe someone will enjoy.

Bang, bang. Bullets hit the ground with a metallic sound.  
Bang. The empty bottle of alcohol explodes, glass shards flying everywhere.

They must’ve cut through his skin, but he didn’t feel it. 

Bang, bang, bang. 

Deadpool tried to unalive himself more times than he could count. As much as the darkness and numbness felt good, t waking up afterwards was even harder than on a normal day.  
Insides splattered over the wall, broken bottles and towers of empty, oily paper, which was once filled with mexican take out. 

Sun, slipping through the curtains, showing him how much of a mess he has become. 

[nothing new.]

He will be having a terrible headache. It will took him minutes, maybe hours to move to clean up the mess his mental state has done to him last night. 

In any fair circumstances, this wouldn’t be his problem. After a few days, someone would, maybe, notice he’s gone. Maybe a pizza delivery guy would open his door to be welcomed by the smell of rotten flesh. 

Blue and red would flash outside of his flat.  
He doubted the identification process would go well. He had a weak spot for shooting in the head. His heart has done nothing wrong, after all. It was his head which was fucked. 

Maybe that sweet lady from the police he had a one night adventure with would recognise some of his body parts. Maybe not. 

[such trauma? no one would forget that.]

He just didn't care. Didn't care he'd wake up, feeling worse then before. Alive and hurting.  
He was so tired. He just wanted to rest. 

The barrel was cold against his forehead.  
A loud sound could be heard in the apartment, but this time, it wasn't audible for Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> Bang.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
